


fake dating is fun!

by babeyams (peachmonie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, yeah that’s pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmonie/pseuds/babeyams
Summary: Having to pretend to be Yamaguchi’s boyfriend wasn’t what Tsukishima was expecting after being dragged to a party by his best friend. But it ends up happening anyway, and now that the show is on, he can’t back out.And the thing is, Tsukishima doesn’t want to.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	fake dating is fun!

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiYama Week 2020 — day 1: fake relationship 
> 
> (pd. i don’t even know if frat parties are a thing in japan, but let’s please pretend they are)

“So you guys are dating?” 

_No._

The word died in Tsukishima’s mouth when he felt Yamaguchi’s hand intertwine with his. He cast a quick glance at Yamaguchi, but he had his eyes set on the person in front of them. 

“Yeah,” He said. “For a couple years now, right Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima wanted to ask so many questions, first one being “What the fuck?”. But Yamaguchi’s eyes fell upon him, and the intensity of his gaze told him right now wasn’t the time to go against him. So instead of questioning, he squeezed his hand and smiled. 

“Right.” 

The girl who had asked the question stared at their hands for a few seconds. Brow raised and mouth slightly furrowed. Probably thinking that their acting was pitiful. If she thought that way, however, she kept it to herself. 

“Well then, enjoy the party!” Tsukishima thought she sounded almost sarcastic, with her bright smile and almost too chirpy voice. 

Yamaguchi let go of his hand there, sighing heavily. 

“Care to explain?” Asked Tsukishima, eyeing the way his friend’s face gained color and doing his best to repress a grin. 

“She’s so annoying!” He groaned, not really answering the question. “Ever since you came to pick me up at class last week, she won’t shut up about you.” 

While he talked, Tsukishima guided both of them through the crowded house, trying to look for where the drinks were. When they reached the bar—which was really just a table with a bunch of alcohol and plastic cups on it—Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm to stop him from crashing into someone. 

“Careful, idiot.” He handed him a cup filled with soda. “She won’t shut up about me? What do you mean?” 

Yamaguchi’s face contorted into distaste when he took a sip of his drink. “Is this Sprite?” 

“You’re not allowed to get drunk before answering my questions.” Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against a wall. “Now talk.” 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at him, drinking the Sprite anyways. “She keeps asking about you,” He slumped on the wall next to Tsukishima, their arms brushing against each other. “What’s his name? Have you been friends for long? Is he dating anyone?” 

The way he over exaggerated the girl’s pitch made Tsukishima snort. “So you said I’m dating  you ?” He teased. The situation didn’t really bother him, if he was being honest. Most of all, he was amused, and somewhat curious. 

“I panicked!” He answered, sounding more annoyed by the second. “I thought she’d lose interest that way.” 

Tsukishima risked a look at his friend, finding a troubled expression, eyes dancing around the dim-lit place, as if to find a distraction from their current conversation. The place was packed, people spilling from every corner of the two story house. They could barely hear each other over the music.

When Yamaguchi had told him about it, Tsukishima wanted to refuse. No way he’d attend a  _ frat party  _ on a weekday. Especially not one where everyone was a complete stranger to him.

“You can’t even handle alcohol!” He’d argued, giving Yamaguchi a pointed look. “We both have classes the next day, and I do  _ not _ want to deal with your hangover.”

But Yamaguchi had been so insistent, he’d even given him a pleading look that reminded Tsukishima of a puppy. Which wasn’t fair at all, that was his weakness and Yamaguchi  knew it.

And now that they were there, Tsukishima was beginning to have an idea as to why Yamaguchi had been so keen on attending. 

“So what’s your plan?” He asked, elbowing Yamaguchi on his side. “Pretend we’re dating for a few months and then have a dramatic breakup?” 

“Oh shut up!” Yamaguchi pushed himself off the wall and glared at Tsukishima. “I’m going to find the bathroom, and then I’m getting a real drink.” He waved his friend off, quickly losing himself in between the numerous dancing figures. 

Tsukishima downed his drink. The thought of dragging a drunk Yamaguchi back to his dorm didn’t sound at all appealing. 

He was already allowing himself to become disconnected from his surroundings, eyes losing focus on the people before him, when a light tap on his shoulder quickly brought him back. 

“Tsukishima right?” Her voice didn’t sound as high pitched as it had before. He suspected it had something to do with Yamaguchi being absent. 

Tsukishima turned slightly, finding the same girl who’d greeted them when they got there. He was sure she’d mentioned her name, but no matter how hard he tried, he had no idea what it was. “Yeah, uh, I’m sorry, I forgot your name.”

She shook her head, smiling. “Don’t worry, it’s Aika, Takahashi Aika.”  _ Takahashi  _ gave a quick look around them, probably making sure Yamaguchi wasn’t nearby. “You don’t have to lie, you know?” 

Despite knowing well what she meant, Tsukishima raised a brow in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.” He lied, suppressing his need to answer with a sarcastic remark. 

“I know Tadashi-kun and you aren’t dating,” She replied, grinning. “He’s a lousy liar, I didn’t think he’d go to such extents though.” 

This time, Tsukishima could do nothing to stop himself from talking. “Oh, that’s what you mean,” He smirked, pushing himself off the wall he’d been leaning on and making a show of looking down at Takahashi thanks to their obvious height difference. “I don’t know what you might be thinking, but Yamaguchi and I have been dating ever since our second year of high school.” The confident look on Takahashi’s face began to falter. “Did you think he was lying?” 

“I- uh,” She took a step back, head already beginning to tip into a bow. “I’m so sorry, I thought-“ Even in such a bad lighting, Tsukishima could tell she was blushing violently. “Forget I said anything, really.” 

Tsukishima had to admit he felt bad for her, he hadn’t meant to embarrass her, but couldn’t help himself given the situation. As he watched her walk away, he thought back to all the times he’d rejected girls back in high school. His response was always the same one; I already have someone I like.

In astounding timing, Yamaguchi emerged from the crowd, red cup in hand, beaming at him. 

“Tsukki!” He called. “Wanna get out?” 

Both boys walked down the street side by side, no clear destination in mind, simply enjoying each other’s company. Or something like that. Tsukishima had to keep an eye out for Yamaguchi, who was already quite tipsy from the drink he’d taken and had tripped at least five times by now. 

“God, you’re terrible,” He muttered, wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulder to stop him from falling face first to the floor. “I’m never going out with you again.” 

“I’m sorry,” Whispered Yamaguchi as he sighed tiredly. “I shouldn’t have said I was your boyfriend.” 

Tsukishima stared at him, wondering where that had come from, but not saying a word.

“That was unfair,” He continued. “It won’t happen again, I promise.” Yamaguchi ran a hand through his face, purposely avoiding his friend’s eyes. “I just... couldn’t stand the thought of her _liking_ you so much.” 

Nodding, Tsukishima kept quiet, leading Yamaguchi into a lonely dinner. Once inside, he sat him down on a booth and took place in front of him. 

Yamaguchi’s cheeks were a bright shade of red, he was playing with his hands, quietly lecturing himself for everything he’d let out. It was embarrassing, he thought, and Tsukishima was probably beyond annoyed. 

“Have some coffee and sober up a bit, okay?” He said, way calmer than Yamaguchi would expect. But then again, he was grateful for it.

Tsukishima, who only had a glass of water, watched closely as Yamaguchi took small sips of black coffee while fidgeting on his seat. 

“I talked with Takahashi.” 

Yamaguchi coughed, almost spilling the hot liquid over the table before him. “What?” He asked, a little too loudly, gaining the attention of the waitress hanging around the register. Yamaguchi cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “W-What did you talk about?” 

“Not much, she called you a lousy liar,” Tsukishima couldn’t help smirking a little. “I told you, anyone can see through your lies.”

“Did you tell her?” He raised his voice again, leaning over his coffee and being inches away from toppling it over. 

Tsukishima reached over and gave Yamaguchi a slight push. “You’ll spill it,” He said. “And I’m not an idiot.” He raised an eyebrow at him. “When have I embarrassed you on purpose?” 

“I could name a few times.” 

“Anyways,” He was looking down at his glass, moving it in lazy circles. “I don’t think she’ll keep asking about me anymore.”

**_ [...] _ **

The next day, Tsukishima was sitting on his desk, unable to concentrate on the book beneath him. All because he couldn’t stop stealing glances at the boy spread out over his bed, playing on his phone with a serious look on his face. 

“Hey,” He called, giving up on his book for the time being. “How’s your head?” 

Yamaguchi looked over at him, dropping his phone to give him his undivided attention. “It still hurts a bit, but I’m fine.” He smiled. “I didn’t drink that much anyways.” 

Tsukishima nodded, not really knowing what to add so their conversation wouldn’t die there.

Thankfully, however, Yamaguchi kept talking. “About what I said last night though,” He sat up on the mattress, cheeks already starting to warm up. “That wasn’t the alcohol talking, I  am sorry. I shouldn’t have lied.” 

“God you’re so dramatic.” Said Tsukishima, laughing. It was wholehearted laughter, the one he rarely showed anyone other than Yamaguchi himself. “You didn’t kill anyone.” 

That smile. That sincere and beautiful smile Tsukishima was wearing managed to accelerate Yamaguchi’s heartbeat and make his cheeks burn. He never wanted Tsukishima to stop smiling at him. 

“So it’s fine?”

“Being your fake boyfriend was fun.” He answered, leaning back on his chair. “In fact, I wonder if being your _real_ boyfriend would be as fun.” 

_** [...] ** _

That afternoon, Takahashi Aika found herself out with her friends, chatting and enjoying some coffee. 

The memory of the conversation she and Tsukishima had the night before still made her cringe.  _I can’t believe they’re actually together._ She thought bitterly.  _ I could’ve sworn I saw the confusion on his face when Tadashi-kun said it. _

And as if the universe wanted a good laugh at her expense, when Takahashi looked up from her drink, her eyes found Yamaguchi and Tsukishima passing by. Holding hands. And laughing. And, oh would you look at that, they kissed. 

She slammed her hands on the table, nearly spitting out her drink—and scaring her friends. “So it’s true?!” 

It sure  seemed to be true. Seeing as how from where she was, Takahashi could clearly see how as Yamaguchi talked, Tsukishima stared at him with loving eyes and the fondest of looks on his face.


End file.
